Landfall
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Fourth installation of 5E. Drake helps The Nerevarine to adjust to modern times, but adventure calls for them again, and this time they meet an unexpected guest. Brhuce Hammar and Blackreach Railroad belong to Trainwiz, Doctor Who and The Doctor belong to BBC.
1. Chapter 1

After Mehrunes Dagon was trapped in his own realm, again, Sheogorath sat on a field in Clavicus Vile's realm with Sam, looking at a sunset. "I owe you for busting Dagon's behind a second time." Sam thanked. "No problem, it's what I do best. You know, you could send me a few barrels of your finest wine. I'm planning a party at my place. You can come if you want. I'm inviting the Dragonborn and the Nerevarine too." Sheogorath said. "You know, you're supposed to know stuff but you don't even know the names of the Dragonborn or the Nerevarine. Do you even remember your name, your real name?" Sam asked. "Two-thousand, two-hundred and seventeen years of being a mad god does a number on your head. I do remember my last name being Olo but I can't remember my first name. I remembered it during E3 ten years ago, but forgot." Sheogorath replied.

"It's Bendu Olo. I visited the Imperial Museum, your name's everywhere. Yeah, I go to museums sometimes, I do that a lot. The Dragonborn is Drake Dragon-Bane and the Nerevarine is Nisfar Adlathil, so it won't get awkward at the party." Sam said. "Can we go please? This realm is so relaxing it's making me nervous and paranoid in addition to being a Deadric realm." the Nerevarine complained. "Well, time to go. See you in New Sheoth." said Sheogorath as he stood up. He picks up his picnic basket puts his head inside. "Okay, guys, you can stop now!" Sheogorath exclaimed to chefs in a kitchen within the basket. "Closing time people, clean your stations, put everything back in the fridges and get out of here! I'll see you all tomorrow." a Dunmer chef commanded to other chefs. "Let's go Nev, back to your knockoff Telvanni mushroom!" Sheogorath said as he got into his S.U.V. He drives away and disappears in a purple portal while leaving a trail of fire. "Dude, where's my car?" Sam asked his personal Dremora.

The S.U.V. teleports to a Telvanni-esque mushroom tower inside an old fort, on a small island surrounded by sea. "Welcome to your dump, banana trees everywhere and mycelium in every nook and cranny of the fort. What a great place to live!" Sheogorath said sarcastically as he took off his goggles. "It's what I have left. I stayed the same as the world changed. I could go back but I am being hunted by the Dominion and the Morag Tong." said Nisfar. "The Dominion, Morag Tong? Those guys are as dead as dormice. Dissolved like a body in acid. You can come back, but you'll need a place to stay. You and Dragon Boy are invited to a party in New Sheoth along with anyone you want to bring." Sheogorath said. "I can return? But I don't know anything about today's culture." the Nerevarine said worriedly.

We'll talk over that in New Sheoth. Here, take this. It's an invitation to the party. See you soon!" Sheogorath said as he handed the Nerevarine a sigil stone. He enters his car and disappears again. Sheogorath arrived in Solitude City in front of Proudspire Manor. He leaves his car and put a wrapped sigil stone in a mailbox.

The next morning Drake opens his mailbox, finds the sigil stone, unwraps it to reveal a letter wrapping the stone.

* * *

"Dear Dragonborn,

This is an invitation to a party in New Sheoth. You'll know when the party starts when the stone glows and when that happens, say: it's party time! You can bring anyone if you want.

Dearest, Sheogorath" the note read.

* * *

Drake goes back in the house and messages Teldryn Sero on his iPear phone. "There's a party that Sheogorath invited me and a +1 to. Should we go?" Drake typed. Later at the party outside New Sheoth Palace many people and Daedra are in attendance and partake in the activities. Sheogorath and the Nerevarine, Nisfar, are sitting at a table near a buffet in front of the House of Mania. "Some party, huh? Haven't seen Dragon Boy yet." Sheogorath said as he poured a glass of wine.

A purple portal appears at the palace entrance, Drake and Teldryn emerges, Drake wearing a grey hoodie and Teldryn in a blue Pyandonean flower shirt and shorts. "Hey, you made it! I was worried that you were gonna miss out on all the fun." Sheogorath greeted. "Hey guys, I'm back with the cocktails. Never had one before." said Sam as he held a tray of cocktails. "Sam, these two are Drake, who you probably know, and his friend, Whatshisface. Guys, this is Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Booze and Pranks." Sheogorath introduced. "So hey, The Nerevarine, Nisfar was his name that Sam told me, wants to stay in Tamriel, so can he crash with you?" Sheogorath asked Drake.

Drake smiled as he and Teldryn took one cocktail each from the tray. "Drake smiled, so it should be fine." Teldryn said. "Who's Drake? Oh yes, the Dragonborn! So, Nisfar can stay with Drake. Don't worry, I'll book some plane tickets for Nisfar and give him some stuff like money and clothes from my disguise box." Sheogorath explained. "What's a plane ticket?" Nisfar asked. "Nevermind that. Don't you live in a mushroom? Tell us how that happened." said Sheogorath as he sipped his cocktail. "Well, it all started with this dragon…" Nisfar explained.

A few hours later they all end up drunk around the table. "And that's why I have a flock of cliff racers!" Nisfar drunkenly yelled before dropping his head on the table. "That was amazing. Who knew that Akavir people were living underground? Well, I think it's time to go home, Sam." said Sheogorath as he faced Sam who was floating in the fountain face down. "Dervenin!" Sheogorath summoned. Later he and Dervenin return everyone to their homes by themselves. They send Nisfar last and left him an envelope, a jacket, a brochure, and a history book on a table in his bedroom.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It was sunny day on Nisfar's Island as Nisfar packed his rucksack with essentials and his small millennia old bonsai. He exits his mushroom fort and whistled to call his pet cliff racer, Stripes. "Good morning, Stripes. One last flight, buddy." Nisfar greeted Stripes. The animal grabs Nisfar by the shoulders with his talons and then soars into the clouds before arriving at Sadrith Mora Docks within an hour. Stripes flies away as Nisfar waves to him before entering a nearby taxi.

"Airport, please" Nisfar requested the Redguard driver. "Sure thing, buddy" the driver replied. Nisfar opens his rucksack to find a note from Sheogorath. They arrive at the airport where Nisfar gives the driver a roll of green paper with the face of Tiber Septim on one side and a dragon on the other. Nisfar enters the airport where he goes to a line of people to check-in his plane ticket.

He gets to the end and gives the Dunmer woman at the counter his ticket. "Have a nice flight." said the woman. He goes to security where he and his rucksack are scanned. "Sir, you seem to have several swords and a set of bonemold armour in your rucksack. Can you explain this?" the Nord security guard asked. A Dunmer guard finds Nisfar's Moon-and-Star ring in his rucksack.

"Don't tell anyone, please." Nisfar pleaded. The guard gives Nisfar his rucksack back. "Sorry, sir, have a nice flight." said the Nord guard. Nisfar goes to the gate and sits down on a bench, reading his brochure. A young Nord man with a blonde mullet, jean jacket, and green duffel bag sits next to Nisfar and takes notice of his brochure.

"Going to Skyrim I see, it's a very cold place you know. My name's Sam, Sam the Forge. I'm going to Skyrim on vacation, never been there before but my grandpa lives there. What about you?" Sam asked. "I'm staying with a friend, I lost my home in Balmora and he offered me a room at his place." replied Nisfar. "What happened?" asked Sam. "Does it matter anymore?" replied Nisfar. "Attention, Gate Five is now open." announced a female Altmer on the speaker system.

"That's my gate, see you later." said Sam as he stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. "It looks like Horse-Mouth did settle down after all." he thought. Nisfar closes his brochure, stands up and goes to the gate. On the plane he sits in the middle and next to Sam. "Oh hey, it's you. I knew we'd see each other again, just not here." Sam greeted.

On the plane Nisfar reads the book on the history of Tamriel as Sam slept. "A lot has changed in the past two-thousand years. What would Akavir be like then?" Nisfar wondered. The plane arrives in Winterhold Airport where he is greeted by Drake wearing a hoodie, holding a sign that says "Nisfar Adlathil" and Teldryn, wearing a flannel fleece shirt. "Hello, Drake and… I actually never got your name." greeted Nisfar. "My name is Teldryn Sero, First Mate of the Northern Cardinal II and interpreter for Drake. We are both similar as we are about a few thousand years old adventurers that had problems adjusting to modern times." Teldryn introduced himself.

"Adventure comes at a price, mine was being isolated from the world." Nisfar said. "Sounds just like mine, except I friends with Saint Jiub in the Soul Cairn instead of a couple of cliff racers." remarked Teldryn. "At least my soul wasn't being constantly… wait did you say Jiub?" Nisfar added. "Yes, what about him?" Teldryn asked. "We were transported to Vvardenfell together. I've attended some of his fairs, but I didn't know he ended like that." Nisfar explained.

"Let's go already. I need to teach him some stuff." Drake spelled. Nisfar follows Drake and Teldryn to a blue muscle car with a yellow stripe running along the top. Drake drives to Solitude City where they arrive at his manor near the Blue Palace. "Let's get inside. I can't wait to show him how things work." spelled Drake. They get inside and are greeted by white wallpaper and furniture.

"First, let's go into the kitchen. You will first be introduced by cooking appliances." Teldryn interpreted Drake's signs. They enter the kitchen and approach a toaster. "This is a toaster. It is used to toast slices of bread. Just put the slices in, choose how long, pull down the lever and then wait." Teldryn explained as he demonstrates the toaster. "This is a coffee maker. It's used to brew a hot beverage named coffee to energize you in the morning." interpreted Teldryn. "And finally this is the stove where we cook food in pots and pans. It even has a built in oven for things like tarts, sweetrolls and casseroles. Simple to use, you just put the vessel and it's ingredients on one of these coils depending on the intensity and you turn the knob for heat, you'll know which knob when it shows the coil's position." interpreted Teldryn.

"What about that big metal box?" Nisfar asked. "Oh that, that is a refrigerator. It preserves food and drinks by chilling them." Teldryn explained. "Now that we're done with the kitchen we can move on to entertainment and comfort." said Teldryn. They then go back to the living room. "This is a television. It shows moving pictures using tiny lights and matching sounds from small boxes. Even I don't know how it works. Oh, and it even can be controlled by a small plastic slab with buttons." interpreted Teldryn.

"This is a Blu-Ray player. It plays recorded moving pictures within a disk like this." Teldryn explained as he held up a silver disk. Suddenly a popping sound came from the kitchen. "Don't mind that, it's just the toaster. The pop sound means it's done. Moving on to the toilet, trust me, Drake didn't show me and I thought the toilet bowl was another sink." Teldryn said in regret.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Drake points repeatedly at other devices on the shelf that shared the television and Blu-Ray player as he looked at Teldryn. "He doesn't need to know about that, really." Teldryn said. "My house, my rules." Drake spelled. "Fine then, Nisfar this is another entertainment appliance called a video game console. It is an interactive game that uses the television as a display and a controller to be used with both hands. This particular model is called a PlayStation 4, latest in its line. Sometimes on Loredas and Sundas, Drake would play a game called The Elder Scrolls Online with his friends. It is based on the legend of the Planemeld and the Alliance War in the late Second Era. I played it for a while and I am amazed on the character design, I made an exact replica of my face." explained Teldryn. "So many things have advanced in two-thousand years. What are the casings made of?" asked Nisfar.

"A solid form of oil mined by the Dwemer called plastic. It is used a lot as it is very cheap to make instead of metal." explained Teldryn. "How are these controllers connected to their devices?" Nisfar asked. "Let's not get into that. We need to learn about bathrooms." said Teldryn. "Can't we teach him how to play?" Drake spelled. "No, let's go." Teldryn insisted.

They enter the upstairs bathroom where everything is whiter than the living room. "You know the standard facilities: toilets, bathtubs and sinks. These have improved over the years; toilets now have independent water tanks on the back that are used to flush waste. We now have piping for everything so we don't have to throw them out of the window. We also have soap in liquid form for easier use." explained Teldryn. "Where does everything go?" Nisfar asked. "The pipes lead into the underground sewers." Teldryn answered. "Moving on to Drake's bedroom and his fancy gadgets." Teldryn said as he left the toilet.

They go upstairs to Drake's bedroom, the walls covered in posters with varying colours and characters. Nisfar and Teldryn stare at Drake awkwardly. "I didn't remember this many posters here before." Teldryn commented. "What are these about?" asked Nisfar. "They are advertising for other video games made by the same authors as The Elder Scrolls Online. There's a poster for The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, a game based on your adventures. He keeps it around despite it being unveiled thirteen years ago." Teldryn explained.

"I like Bruma games, okay. Let's show him more stuff." spelled Drake. "Now this is an iPear. It's a mobile long range communication device." Teldryn explained an iPear he took from his pocket. "How does it work?" Nisfar asked. "In short you speak into it and it turns your voice sounds into a signal that goes to the other devices you are communicating with. It is only restricted to areas with tall metal towers that enable the signal exchange. The device's interface is a glass panel that you can interact with touch." Teldryn explained. "The next device is a Niben Ember. It is a similar-functioning device except it is used only for reading books. You can get non-physical copies of books on this device, even spell tomes. Luckily they don't disintegrate after reading the book." explained Teldryn.

"So with this device, libraries are non-existent?" asked Nisfar. "No, there are still libraries with old books and spell tomes. Like the Arcanaeum in the College of Winterhold, it's one of the few places that keep antique spell tomes." Teldryn answered. "This is an alarm clock; it tells the time with machinery similar to the other devices and can make a loud sound when a set time is met. It is used to wake up people so they can get to work on time." Teldryn explained. Drake points repeatedly at a computer on his desk on the left of his king-sized bed. "Nisfar, this is a personal computer. It has similar technology as the console, the iPear and the television, but has many more uses. It can also be used to go on a network of information called the internet. Other applications are used for security with devices that record events at certain areas. This one is also used for gaming. It's different because according to Drake: all hail the P.C. master race. I'm not sure why though, he wouldn't tell me because I wouldn't understand." explained Teldryn.

"What about Drake? He is doing something with his hands, is it some kind of message?" Nisfar asked. "That is sign language. It was developed so that people who lack the ability to speak or used by someone to communicate with people who can't hear. The Greybeard, Jorgen No-Ear, invented it to communicate with others and vice-versa." Teldryn explained. "That explains that, but just now downstairs I saw a strange disk-shaped creature that made a strange continuous inhaling sound. Is it a pet of yours?" asked Nisfar. "That must be Drake's floor-cleaning robot, Z. He personally modified it so that it will fly up the stairs and can attack intruders with a mini chainsaw. He comes from a long line of engineers starting with his great-great-great grandfather, Drachen Steel-Heart, the Dragonborn of the Fourth Era." explained Teldryn. Everyone turns around as they hear a chainsaw whirring from downstairs.

They all go downstairs to the disused guest room and find Z near a bed with a chainsaw out. Drake walks up to the robot and deactivates the chainsaw using his iPear. "What on Nirn could have made Z's defence mode activate?" asked Teldryn. A bump is heard under one bed. Drake pulls the bed away and finds a hole through the floor and carpet, revealing a rocky cavity underneath.

"What could've made this?" Teldryn wondered. Nisfar hears a clicking sound above him and looks up, staring at a Dwarven spider standing upside-down from the ceiling. It jumps down and grabs Nisfar's face, making him panic and run around the room. "Get it off!" he screamed.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Z reactivates its chainsaw, a high-pitched sound strikes the spider and detaches from Nisfar, landing upside down and twitching its legs like a dead insect. They looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw an elderly Imperial man wearing a hoodie under a Crombie shirt, plaid pants, and black plastic sunglasses standing in the doorway. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." the mysterious man introduced himself in a confident tone. "Doctor who?" Teldryn asked. "Hah, I love it when people say that. It's just The Doctor. I'm here to investigate an interference here." The Doctor replied.

"You're going down there, aren't you?" Nisfar asked The Doctor, pointing at the hole. "No, we are going down there." The Doctor corrected. "How did you get in my house?" Drake spelled. "I don't understand sign, but you're probably asking me how I got in. I went through the back door over there. Let's not dilly dally, jump in!" The Doctor said excitedly. He jumps down into the hole, followed by Drake holding Z, Nisfar, and then Teldryn.

They enter a rocky tunnel lined with torches and walk through it. "This has been under the house all this time? It must be at least a few thousand years old." Teldryn said. The Doctor puts on his sunglasses and light shines out of the temples. Drachen puts down Z and activates a light at the front. After what feels like hours walking down the twisting tunnel they find several Dwarven spiders hanging on the ceiling. The Doctor looks at the Dwarven spiders as his sunglasses emitted the same high-pitched sound.

"These spiders are deactivated, but the oddest thing besides that hanging from the ceiling is that they are new, yet are an older model. They must be guarding what's up ahead. Don't worry I already disabled them." the Doctor commented. "So what's up with your sunglasses?" Teldryn asked. "They're Sonic Sunglasses; a fusion of fashion and technology. I've seen flying cars, floating butler robots and a moon colony in this world. I'm planning to visit the others on both moons. None of them can match the tech in these bad boys." The Doctor boasted. They reach the end of the tunnel where they find a Dwemer building, the heavy doors already opened. "A Dwemer ruin, that's down here too?" Teldryn wondered.

They enter the golden hallway as The Doctor's sunglasses scan the area for traps. "It's safe, no more robots." The Doctor assured. Suddenly a Dwarven centurion materialises above them and lands with a shockwave that knocks them to their feet. Drake throws Z at the centurion and it saws off its left foot with its chainsaw. The centurion tumbles down to the floor before The Doctor throws a strange red grenade at it.

The grenade explodes and melts the centurion before freezing it. "How did that get there?" Nisfar asked. "Teleportation, that's how." The Doctor replied. "Really, who are you? Are you even a real doctor?" Teldryn asked. "I'm The Doctor, I save people. And yes, I am a real doctor in everything from medical to cheese." replied the Doctor.

Teldryn pins down The Doctor against a wall in frustration. "Listen, so far you broke into this house, deactivated a spider with nothing but your sunglasses and you melted a centurion! Why are you here?!" Teldryn demanded angrily. "Fine, I can explain. 'The Doctor' is just a title and only a few people know my real name. I was sent here from another universe by a multiversal peacekeeping group called the Voyagers to investigate the timeline differences between this world and others like it. According to my briefing; what happened in other universes was that the Numidium; a giant robot controlled by Emperor Tiber Septim was caught in a time warp and travelled to the future. Once there it erased every single High Elf from existence and then targeted a group of refugees heading to a space ship called the Wonderweir just as your Nerevarine friend appeared out of the blue, piloting another robot called the Akulakhan. He fought the Numidium to save the refugees. He couldn't stop the Numidium so the planet was destroyed and then flew to one of the moons. This event was called Landfall by the survivors. The usual destruction date of the planet in in most cases is around the year eight-hundred and four of the Fifth Era. Presently the year is two-thousand and fifteen of the Fifth Era. This universe is unique among others because of that." The Doctor explained. "I never left the island since the two-hundred and second year of the Fourth Era. On another note, how was I able to pilot the Akulakhan? It was melted in the Red Mountain, leaving nothing behind." Nisfar ranted. "Why else do you think this is here? It was to construct a robot for you." The Doctor said.

"Hello!" a familiar voice yelled from behind the group. The group turned around to see Sheogorath in his Imperial dragon armour. "What are you doing here?" asked Nisfar. "Hey, I gots nothing to do so I figured I would tag along." replied Sheogorath. "Do you even know what's happening?" asked Teldryn.

"Yes, in fact I know whose ruin this is. When Drachen Steel-Heart helped me cure Pelagius Septim III, I planted a bug in his brain. I kept tabs on him since and one day he met you, Nisfar. You guys went into a ruin to find another Numidium. After you defeated an oversized centurion, Drachen began having these weird dreams. He found a Dwemer ruin under then-Markarth, which where we are now. He started to scour the world for Dwemer metals and heart stones in Solstheim. I lost the connection and I assumed he died. Today I decided to visit you guys and found some hole in a bedroom and now I'm here. So, what's the plan?" Sheogorath asked. "We venture further and look for some answers; that's the plan." The Doctor said as Teldryn releases him.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"So, who are you?" The Doctor asked. "I'm Sheogorath, Prince of Madness!" Sheogorath introduced himself extravagantly. "Well, Sheogorath, my name is The Doctor, just The Doctor. I live in a box that travels through time. I was never briefed about you, just a couple of Dark Elves and a mute man." The Doctor said. "I just went in here and saw a mysterious hole. Mysterious holes equal adventure!" Sheogorath exclaimed. "You can come but can you put away that thing?" asked Teldryn.

Sheogorath turns his pistol into a cane with four screaming faces on its handle. "Everyone happy now?" Sheogorath asked. Drake nodded and smiled. "By the way, happy early Saturalia!" Sheogorath yelled as he threw three gold and purple futuristic rifles on the ground. Drake and Teldryn pick up the rifles, but Nisfar holds one backwards.

"No, no, you supposed to hold it like this. Basically it's the same as a crossbow except you are shooting beams of light that can pierce through an ironwood tree!" Sheogorath corrected as he turned Nisfar's rifle forwards. Nisfar pulls the trigger and the laser reflects from the centurion's remains and the metal parts of the ruin until it hits Sheogorath in the face. They all look at Sheogorath, his face covered in soot and his hair pointing backwards. "I'll take those back. You can have these three regular rifles instead." Sheogorath said. "Can we get a move on? I'm not very comfortable around guns, and even more uncomfortable around people who have guns but don't know how to use them." The Doctor complained.

They walk further into the ruin and find tiny Dwarven spiders carrying Dwemer metal through tunnels in the walls. "You there with the Roomba, does it have a camera linked with something?" The Doctor asked Drake. Drake nods his head in confirmation. "Turn on the camera and put your robot through the tunnels. We might want to know where all of these tunnels lead to." The Doctor commanded. Drake does so and orders Z to follow the spiders into a tunnel.

Drake monitors Z via his iPear. They all watch the footage; Z following the spiders to a smelting room where multiple bipedal Dwarven worker robots are pouring molten metal from a vat into giant moulds. "I've never seen these types of Animunculi before." Nisfar commented. "I have seen them before. While I was still in service of Drachen, we used to delve into Dwemer ruins frequently and saw a few of these. He would repair some of them and stored them somewhere. I can't remember where though." explained Nisfar. One of the workers spots Z and attacks it with a Dwemer mace.

Z parries the mace with his chainsaw and manages to slice off its spindly legs. The worker falls into the molten metal as more workers arrive and quickly pushed or tripped over by Z into the molten metal. "If only they sold them like that." Sheogorath joked. Z defeats all workers and Drake manually controls Z with an onscreen joystick pad to go through the doors at the other end of the room. Z gets to the door and uses a laser to cut a hole through it.

"A laser cutter? Why do you not tell me about this?" Teldryn asked. Z is accosted by a blue Dwarven centurion, so it flies and cuts its head off. "You and Marcus sure built him well." Teldryn commented. Z's camera is suddenly shut off. "What happened?" Nisfar asked.

"It looks like either the Roomba or the camera shut off suddenly, must've been some electromagnetic pulse." The Doctor hypothesized. Drake makes a worried face and dashes to the end of the hallway. "Wait, we're supposed to stick to the group!" Sheogorath said worridly. The group follows Drake through the doors and pursues him. "Wait, we don't even know how to get there or what we're looking for!" The Doctor yelled.

They run into hallway segment and are attacked by Dwarven spheres. The Doctor puts on his sunglasses and disables the spheres by pointing his sunglasses at them and emitting a high-pitched noise. "Nice shades, Doc!" Sheogorath complimented by patting The Doctor's shoulder really hard. "Don't call me Doc." The Doctor said. "What were you thinking? Z is just a flat vacuum with accessories, it's not worth it." Teldryn scolded Drake.

"He's not just a vacuum, he's a masterpiece. All artists cherish their art as do I." Drake spelled. "Hello, anyone there?" a mysterious voice from the other end of the hallway echoed. A figure wearing turquoise robes, a Dwarven centurion head and conductor's hat emerges from the hallway. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "The name's Brhuce Hammar and this is former Millisecond Llavados." Brhuce introduced himself and a small jewelled brass gear from his pocket. "That's a gear." The Doctor corrected. "Not a gear, a pneuma; a soul." The gear responded.

"A talking gear. I mean, I've seen weirder. Like a killer vacuum cleaner." The Doctor commented. "You mean this thing?" Brhuce wondered as he pulled Z from his pocket. Drake grabs Z and hugs it while crying tears of joy. "He's The Dragonborn, yet has feelings for vacuum, how sad." Brhuce commented. "He reminds me when I was younger. I kept myself on a planet for three-hundred years and my only company was a cyberman head that I called Handles." The Doctor said before shedding some tears and wiping them away.

"You too, whoever you are. Everyone in this room is weird." Brhuce said. "Brhuce, be nice, no insults." Llavados scolded. "Why are you here?" asked Teldryn. "You'd imagine the same reason as yours: answers. The world was supposed to end around a thousand years ago but didn't. We did some deducing and Drachen was our suspect; making time portals, Brass Grandeur being missing, a knack for Dwemer animunculi, and knowledge of the Landfall. That was Llavados' fault." Brhuce explained. "How do you know all of this?" Teldryn asked. "I was a companion of Drachen." Brhuce replied.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"You went adventuring with Drake as well?" Teldryn asked. "No, he just accepted to battle with me… yes I did follow him. We fought in many adventures but the biggest were when **he** followed **me**. We fought swole trolls, sweet trolls, waifus, kaiju, and horrifying monsters from the Quagmire that are almost as horrifying as the undead Fabricants of the Brass Forest." Brhuce explained. "But, who are you, really?" The Doctor asked. "I'm just a Telvanni Trainlord and former Archmagister, honorary Century of the Chronographers, Headmancer of the Technomancer's Union, and certified dermatologist. Who are you, then?" Brhuce asked. "I'm The Doctor; a time traveller, from another universe that the Voyagers' database refers it as Yendys zero-fifteen-point-nine Iota. I was sent here by a tiny green computer robot, can't say his name, to find out why Landfall has not occurred in this universe." The Doctor explained.

"Where's your time machine then? And I thought you said time machine, not a universe machine." Brhuce asked. "One: she's parked outside. Two: she was fitted with an Omnibridge so she can travel to other universes without incident." The Doctor explained. "Well, what does she look like then?" Brhuce asked. "You know those blue police boxes from the forties of this universe? Something a little like that but a bit taller and more darkish blue." The Doctor described. "Hey nerds, can we get on with this adventure? I hate it when some guy in the middle of the quest tells us stuff and it takes a thousand years to continue!" Sheogorath complained.

"The Mad God is right, we need to get to the bottom of this." Nisfar said. "At last, someone who agrees with me, let's not dally. We've got a time-mystery to solve!" Sheogorath exclaimed excitingly. The group goes down the hallway and find themselves in a circular room with other hallways. "Now let's see, I went through the south hallway while your group looked like you went through the north hallway. We were looking for a dynamo core that powered a centurion that Brhuce and Drachen piloted occasionally." said Llavados.

"We had tracked the energy signature but it irregularly goes on and off. I say we split up and go down each of these hallways." Brhuce proposed. "What about clairvoyance spell?" Teldryn suggested. "The spell is only short range and will take multiple casts for us to get there. Plus, I don't want my arm to get sore." Brhuce explained. "Well, I guess we're stuck here. What are we going to do?" The Doctor said sarcastically. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We all wear these communicators and split up into the rooms we haven't been to. And these chalks to keep track of where we've been if this place is a maze." The Doctor commanded.

"Who made you in charge?" Brhuce asked aggressively. "Century Brhuce, he has a point. We didn't expect anyone else and this man seems to be more prepared than you." Llavados remarked. "Fine, let's listen to the creepy old guy instead of the guy with a bajillion degrees." Brhuce whined. Drake finishes fixing Z, places him down on the floor and presses a button at the centre to activate him. Z activates and extends a spindly robotic arm.

Drake gives it a chalk and a command via iPear to follow the southwest hallway and to leave a trail of chalk behind it. The Doctor hands Brhuce communicator, but rejects it. "I already have a radio in my helmet. I can tune it to your buds' frequency." commented Brhuce. "Fine with me, anyone else has an excuse?" asked the Doctor. "Of course, Drake can't speak so I have to speak for him." answered Teldryn.

"Okay, so nobody has anything else to say? Anyways, good luck everyone." The Doctor said. Teldryn and Drake walk through the northeast hallway, The Doctor walks through the east hallway, Sheogorath dances through the west hallway, Brhuce walks through the southeast hallway, and Nisfar walks through the northwest hallway. As Teldryn and Drake are walking down the continuous hallway, they hear the clanging of metal getting louder. "We must be near some sort of mine." Drake spelled. They look through the end of the tunnel and find an entire cavern of bronze-coloured ores from a catwalk.

"What are they?" Teldryn wondered in awe. A tiny Dwarven spider holding some of the ore walks in front of them. Teldryn stomps on it and examines the ore. "It's completely smooth, almost like crystal. Is this… Dwemer Ore?" wondered Teldryn. A Dwarven sphere finds them and unfolds itself into battle mode.

Drake shoots the animunculus with a high-calibre Dwemer assault rifle Sheogorath gave him. The sphere is quickly pushed off the catwalk by the gunfire as more reinforcements come from both sides of the catwalk. "We're surrounded! Can't you just Fus Ro Dah them?" Teldryn suggested worriedly. "No, I follow the Way of the Voice." Drake spelled. "Forget the Greybeards! You're the Dragonborn; you can just shout things and then whoosh! You're at the other side of the… wait a minute, let's try that! It's not an action of violence so you're not breaking the Way of the Voice!" Teldryn suggested.

Drake carries Teldryn over his shoulder and shouts "Wuld Nah Kest!" and are instantly carried onto an incoming open elevator with a tiny spider on it. Teldryn kicks it off the elevator as the spheres shoot at them with bolts. "Ha, you missed!" Teldryn mocked. Meanwhile, The Doctor is running through the hallway until he sees a train platform complete with an oversized train made of Dwemer metal that takes up two tracks. "This is one big train, and it looks like it's carrying something. By the heat I assume it just arrived. Hello, is anyone here? I'm The Doctor?" The Doctor announced himself.

"Who's there, is it you, Drachen?" a ghostly voice similar to Brhuce asked. "I'm The Doctor. Who are you, mysterious person who is definitely not Brhuce?" The Doctor replied sarcastically.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor who?" the voice asked. "Just The Doctor, I love it when people ask me that. Brhuce, you know it's just Me." The Doctor said. "Brhuce, as in Brhuce Hammar? He's here?" asked the voice. "Yes, why do you ask?" asked The Doctor. "Oh nothing, he's been after this baby for a while." said the voice.

"So if you're not Brhuce, who are you?" asked The Doctor. A yellow ghost of a Dwemer wearing a conductor's hat materialises in front of him. "My name is Zadach Mzarn; Eternal Stationmaster of Blackreach Railroad and operator of Kthanchend-izet. It's this train right here, lovely, isn't she?" Zadach greeted. "Ghosts, again? At least you're not trying to kill me and you still have eyes." commented the Doctor. "Why are you here?" Zadach asked.

"I'm trying to find the construction room. Do you know where it is?" The Doctor asked. "Well, you're not going to find anything here but a rather large hopper of metal and aetherium. Oh look, here's the spiders." said Zadach as a line of small Dwemer spiders walk past him towards the train. "What's aetherium and where did you get it? I'm detecting a high hume level from it." The Doctor asked. "Blackreach, of course, it's one of the few places that has aetherium crystals other than Wyrmstooth and Mzarnumez. It's used to power things and enable reality-bending abilities." answered Zadach as Dwarven spiders climb up the train's hopper and grab scrap metals and blue crystals. "Where are the spiders taking the crystals?" The Doctor asked.

"To the construction room; go back to the central hall and go down the southeast hallway." Zadach directed. "That's where Brhuce and the gear are going. Thanks, bye!" The Doctor thanked hurriedly before running off. "What a strange man." Zadach commented. "This is the Doctor, go to where Brhuce and the gear are going. The construction room is there!" The Doctor instructed over his communicator. "This is Teldryn, the Elf with the flannel. We have a problem: an entire security force is pursuing us with mine carts!" Teldryn reported, sitting in a rolling mine cart with Drake as they were chased by Dwemer spheres in seven separate mine carts.

"This is Nisfar. I seem to be in some sort of weapons testing site, quadrupedal animunculi are trying to kill me with what Sheogorath called lasers." Nisfar reported worriedly. "I'm cornered by robot arms with killer saws and lasers in a lab with some glowing rocks!" exclaimed Sheogorath. "What about the Roomba?" The Doctor asked. "According to Drake's iPear, It seems that Z is fighting a giant robot arm in a room with large, dark bronze centurion parts. Unsurprisingly, he's winning." Teldryn reported.

"Brhuce, come in, what are you seeing?" The Doctor asked. "I think I found what we're looking for... and it's beautiful!" Brhuce reported, gazing a large robot surrounded by catwalks from a stone control room. "It looks like a mix between the second Numidium; Akulakhan and a rather large centurion." Llavados commented. "Anything else?" The Doctor asked. "Behind, there is a doorway the size of the Akulakhan that appears to be glowing blue aura, I suspect aetherium." Brhuce reported.

"What do you think it's for?" The Doctor asked. "Maybe it's a portal." Brhuce hypothesized. "Where are you right now?" asked Brhuce. "He's right next to us." Llavados answered. Brhuce turns to his right and sees the Doctor staring at him.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Brhuce. "When you've been running away all your life, you've gotta run like the last cookie is in a jar on the other side of the house." replied the Doctor. All the others arrive; Teldryn and Drake stabbed with bolts, and Nisfar covered in blast marks. "Look at all of you, you're in a mess! Oh, and the vacuum has a trophy." Sheogorath commented. Z arrives with a large dynamo core towed by his arm.

"What is that?" Teldryn asked. "The rumours of another Numidium weren't true, but then Drachen made it so." Nisfar commented as he wipes the blast marks from his face. "How do you know Drachen?" Brhuce asked. "I met him while roaming Tamriel. I'm the Nerevarine." replied Nisfar. "You mean, you… you… you survived all these years?" Brhuce said in awe. "Yes, I lived off nothing but bananas and fish. I also made an army of cliff racers, best decision I've ever made." Nisfar answered sarcastically.

"Can I see Trueflame and Hopesfire, and maybe your ring?" Brhuce asked. Nisfar removes two flaming swords from his knapsack along with the Moon-and-Star ring. "Whoa, it's actually on fire, even inside and airless bag. Can I have your autograph?" Brhuce requested excitedly. "Focus, fanboy, we need to get closer to get our answers." The Doctor scolded. They walk through a door on the right of the control room and then up an elevator to the top catwalk orbiting the Akulakhan's head.

"I knew Drachen was handy with machines, but I never expected this!" Teldryn commented in awe. "Nerevarine, you know how to pilot this thing?" The Doctor asked. "I had some experience with machinery in the Clockwork City and Omicron." Nisfar answered. "I think someone's inside the head." Brhuce observed cautiously. They open a door behind the head and find a corpse clad in Dwarven armour slouched on a control console in the centre of the room.

"That's a control platform from Brass Grandeur; the robot I and Drachen piloted. But where's the other one?" Brhuce wondered. Nisfar reaches to touch the body but it suddenly grabs his arm. "What year is it?!" the corpse asked in a raspy voice. Nisfar pulls himself off but the corpse gives chase.

Sheogorath produces a large cage from his hat and traps the zombie. "Now let's see who he really is!" Sheogorath said. The Doctor removes helmet and reveals a draugr. "A zombie? What next, a werewolf?" The Doctor joked. "It's Drachen, this is the armour he was wearing after a time-travelling quest." Brhuce said worriedly.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"So, this is him: The Dragonborn. This is where he's been all this time?" wondered the Doctor. "The year is two-thousand and fifteen of the Fifth Era." Nisfar answered nervously. "Why did you attack him?" Brhuce asked. "Sorry Brhuce. You can't wake up a Nord like that without expecting a fight." Drachen replied tiredly. "Why did you de-construct Brass Grandeur and build this?" Brhuce interrogated.

"I like to build. I towed some pieces of the Akulakhan from the Red Mountain, heart stone from Solstheim, and of course disassembled Brass Grandeur as the base for the new Akulakhan." Drachen explained. "Are you chatting with the zombie?" The Doctor wondered, confused. "He's the builder of the Akulakhan and maybe that oversized door. Extra material, much?" Brhuce said sarcastically. "It's a time portal that was here when I found the place. I used a dragon soul to power it and little more to keep me like this; animate, thinking, not immediately attacking anyone who breathes… oh, wait." Drachen explained. "So, we just walk that thing into the door? That sounds easy enough." Nisfar said.

"Yes, but the Akulakhan has still not been tested for safe entry or pretty much anything else. I did discover what a camera is the past two-thousand years, though. I reverse-engineered some from the centurion statues from The Forgotten City and used them for the eyes." Drachen explained proudly. "Good for you." Brhuce said sarcastically. "The Akulakhan is activated via a ring slot designed specifically for the Moon-and-Star ring, along with enchantment detection to prevent anyone with a forgery from gaining the machine's power." Drachen explained. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Brhuce said to Nisfar excitedly as he pushed him towards the console. Nisfar removes his ring and hesitantly reaches for an indentation of the ring on the console.

The ring is magnetically pulled in and the Akulakhan hums to life. The bridge to the platform retracts and pulls everyone but Nisfar outside the head. "Good luck!" Sheogorath yelled to Nisfar, waving as he carried the cage on his back. They exit the head re-enter the control room. "Can you see anything?" The Doctor asked to a microphone.

Inside the head, holographic images of spells appear on the controls and three bars; red, green and blue, floating above the controls. The wall in front of him shifts into a view of the environment outside and a heads-up display with diagnostics. "This is amazing! Dagoth Ur, eat your Lorkhan's Heart out!" Nisfar yelled excitedly. "I need to check the Akulakhan's equipment for clearance." Drachen insisted to Sheogorath. "Sheogorath, do you have a key for this?" asked Brhuce.

"Are you crazy? Letting a zombie out of his cage? Of course I'll do it! Just give me a second." Sheogorath agreed. He pulls his hat from his pocket, reaches in and retrieves a strange key. "Don't tell Nocturnal I took her key. She'll be really angry." Sheogorath whispered directly to the right of Brhuce's helmet. He unlocks the cage door and Drachen exits. "I will take my helmet, thank you very much." Drachen said in frustration as he swipes his helmet from The Doctor's hands and equips it.

Drachen sat on a stone chair in front of the console as the right side of the viewing window turns into several feeds of the Nisfar panicking in excitement. "You spent all your life to make this?" Teldryn asked. "Not just my entire life, but my entire undeath. I saved this world once and I'll do it again." Drachen answered as he checked diagnostics. "The Akulakhan is running on external power, so you have limited movement." Drachen spoke through a microphone.

"So, where do you come in?" Teldryn asked to The Doctor. "I was recently given instructions to travel in the past with the robot with this; a Thyme Warp, into the time warp in the past. Thyme Warps create reverse time warps, so if it collides with a forward time warp and cancel each other out" The Doctor explained. "Move your arm around, the Akulakhan should follow." Drachen instructed through the microphone.

Nisfar extends his right arm outwards and the Akulakhan mimics his movement, punching an adjacent catwalk and the wall. "How does it do that?" asked Nisfar. "It uses ancient Dwemer motion technology. It was supposed to have two pilots, but somehow Drachen was able to bypass this." Brhuce explained through the microphone. "I used experimental magic to harness the power of Indoril Nerevar within him as a second mind. I'm just glad that it works." Drachen explained.

"Inserting heart stone core." Drachen announced as he pressed a button on the far right of the console. The Akulakhan deactivates as the front of the catwalk splits apart before a giant mechanical arm holding a giant dynamo core powered by revolving cluster of glowing red stones emerges from the splitting floor. The arm moves slowly to the chest area as golden cables emerging from the walls detach from the chest cavity. The arm inserts the core as the cables inside the chest magnetically attach to the core as the arm retreats into the floor slowly again. "I'm going over the power readings for the Akulakhan and everything seems alright." Drachen read over the microphone.

"What about the portal then? Is it safe?" The Doctor asked. "I have tested it before. The time portal will only take you to the other side of the door in the past. There are already coordinates set to the Summerset Isles to teleport there in the Akulakhan's systems." Drachen explained. "Activate the teleportation with that purple button on the far left of the console to activate the map and point to the set marker on the Summerset Isles." Drachen instructed Nisfar. "What about returning to the ruin?" asked Nisfar. "The teleportation works both ways; point to the other marker on Skyrim." Drachen explained.

"Hey, where's the Doctor?" Teldryn wondered. "The guy's running towards the Akulakhan!" Brhuce pointed to The Doctor running on the catwalk outside.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"That man's insane! I'm talking about more insane than Drachen when he barges into a mine, arrows poking through him like a pincushion!" Brhuce said worriedly. "Guys, what's going on?" Nisfar asked. "Nerevarine, take out your ring. The Doctor is getting up there, and I'm sure he'll do something crazy!" Brhuce warned over the microphone. The door behind the head of the Akulakhan opens as the sunglasses-wearing Doctor, holding the Thyme Warp, emerges. The platform extends to the door before The Doctor boards the Akulakhan.

"I'm sorry; did you say something about me doing something crazy? Well, here's the thing: I'm the personification of crazy." The Doctor boasted. "I heard that!" Sheogorath's voice screamed from a speaker inside the head. "Are you sure you want to enter without safety harnesses?" Drachen asked over the speaker. "I'll be fine, I almost never even touched a seatbelt in my entire life and look at me. I'll be fine." answered the Doctor confidently. "Well, if you say so. Activating time door." Drachen announced.

The door activates as the Akulakhan turns around and walks into it, disappearing into a glowing blue curtain. "I think it worked. So, who's up for Battle of Heroes?" Sheogorath asked everyone as he produces a pack of cards from his hat. The Akulakhan arrives in the past version of the room; dark, dilapidated, and spider webs covering every inch. Nisfar presses the purple button for holographic map of Tamriel to pop out of the console, then Nisfar points to a marker on the bottom-left edge of Summerset Isles. The Akulakhan is teleported in a flash as a past version of Drachen, a young blonde Nord with flowing hair, enters the room with a makeshift toolbox.

"What was that?" Drachen wondered in confusion. The Akulakhan arrives at a grassy field where they see the Numidium on the horizon and an entire army of Altmer soldiers. "Where's the anomaly? Is it even here?" The Doctor wondered as he adjusts his sunglasses while holding the thyme warp with his elbow joint. The Numidium spots the Akulakhan and then walks over in an attempt to kick it. As it pulls back its right leg the Akulakhan enlarges to match the Numidum's height and is hit in the shin and almost trips.

Nisfar throws his right fist and punches the Numidium in the face. The Numidium retaliates by throwing a right hook at the head. The Doctor is thrown into the air by the force of the punch along with the thyme warp, still smiling and dancing. The Doctor catches the plant and lands on his feet. "Are there any weapons on this knockoff Cyberking?!" The Doctor asked worriedly as he dusts off soil off of his jacket.

Nisfar presses the button with a holographic hammer above the console. The Akulakhan's right hand converts into a hammer and hits the Numidium on the shoulder with it. "How long should I hold it off?" Nisfar asked. "Until the time warp appears, which should be soon!" The Doctor said while panicking as the Numidium lands another punch. The Akulakhan falls on its back but Nisfar is still standing on the platform as if the Akulakhan was upright.

The Doctor on the other hand, slams both his face and the plants on a door on the back of the head. "I'll see you later!" The Doctor yelled as he stood upright. He presses a button on the side of his sunglasses and the door opens revealing a bed of grass beneath as the Akulakhan begins to rise. He lands on the ground and then runs, but is eventually surrounded by Altmer soldiers. "Hello! Weather's lovey today, isn't it?" The Doctor joked nervously.

A distortion appears in the air between him and the soldiers. The Akulakhan steps back as the soldier retreat. "There's the time warp!" The Doctor pointed. He throws the thyme warp into the time warp and they clash together while making ripples in reality until it disappears. "Yes! It worked! For once Electronic Arts, you've done some good." The Doctor yelled in celebration and throwing his hands in the air as the Akulakhan's begins to fall again on the Doctor.

The Akulakhan lands on The Doctor, but the back door was open and he survives, but was temporarily paralysed by fear. He then quickly closes the door and locks it with the high-pitched noise from his sunglasses before being flung towards the console. He grabs the edge of the platform as the Akulakhan stands upright and walks to Nisfar. "The time warp is gone and we can go now!" The Doctor said to Nisfar as he panicked. "I'm a little busy here!" Nisfar said before the Numidium kicks the Akulakhan's chest, causing it to stumble backwards.

The Doctor slams his hand on the purple button, then grabs Nisfar's arm and forces him to point to a marker on Skyrim. As the Numidium was about to punch at the Akulakhan's, the Akulakhan shrinks and disappears, causing the Numidium to trip and stumble to the ground. From a ship off the coast, a man in armour and crown spots the Numidium falling with a disappointed face. Back in the ancient Akulakhan hangar, the Akulakhan is teleported back as the younger Drachen is working on the door. "Is that what I think it is?" Drachen wondered.

The Doctor and Nisfar exit the Akulakhan from a hatch on its right shoe. "Hello Doctor, how are you doing?" Drachen asked politely. "Just bring us back already." The Doctor commanded in a stressed tone. "The door's is ready. Did you close the time warp yet?" Drachen asked. "Yes, we did. If we didn't we wouldn't be here. Now send us back." The Doctor commanded.

Drachen opens the door with a button at the bottom right of the frame for them enter the door and disappear. In the present the rest of the group is playing a card game in the control room as The Doctor and Nisfar emerge from the portal.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

"I win!" Sheogorath exclaimed excitedly as he slammed his cards on the table. Drachen then flips over the table screaming "You cheated!" in frustration. "They're back!" Brhuce said as he stared out the window. They take an elevator down to meet Nisfar and the Doctor. "You're back! Where's the Akulakhan?" Teldryn asked.

"We left it in the past, it was badly damaged." The Doctor explained. "Well, besides the giant robot, everything is still here. So I guess it's all good now." Brhuce said. "Llavados is a bit quiet. Is he still here?" Teldryn wondered. Brhuce checks his robe pockets and find them empty. "Llavados was here? No wonder you found Me." Drachen commented.

"Is there a way out?" The Doctor asked. "The teleporter room was the lobby you all arrived in. You'll know what to do when you see It." Drachen answered. "Well, goodbye, Drachen. It's been nice to see you again." Teldryn said. They leave the room as Drachen stayed behind. He presses a button on the console and another Akulakhan emerges from the floor.

"I'm not done yet." Drachen whispered as he stares at the Akulakhan. They arrive back at the circular lobby where they started. "About that thing you wanted, what's an autograph?" Nisfar asked Brhuce. "It's when someone asks a celebrity for his signature as proof they met them. So can I have your autograph on my helmet?" Brhuce requested as he conjured a marker pen. Nisfar grabs the marker and then writes on the left side of Brhuce's conductor hat.

"Thanks. It's been an honour to meet you, Nerevarine." Brhuce thanked. "Hey, I'm still technically a celebrity! Don't you want my autograph?" Sheogorath asked Brhuce. "Have you drunk five-hundred bottles of skooma in one sitting? I don't think so." Brhuce said mockingly. Sheogorath grumbles angrily before snapping his fingers and disappearing. "What do you think happened to Llavados?" Teldryn asked Brhuce.

"Doing Llavados stuff, I guess." Brhuce shrugged. Brhuce's helmet suddenly rings and vibrates. "What was that?" Teldryn asked. "Oh, it's nothing. Someone called me for something. Goodbye, everyone!" Brhuce waved goodbye as he stepped on a teleportation platform. A holographic map pops up from the middle of the platform and Brhuce taps on Morrowind before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I'm going to explore this place more." Drake spelled to Teldryn. "Go ahead, we're going back to the surface." The Doctor said as he stood on the platform and manipulates the holographic map. Teldryn and Nisfar steps onto the platform and they all leave in a flash. Drake and Z turn back and head into the ruins again. Teldryn, Nisfar, and the Doctor arrive at the entrance to Proudspire Manor where an unusual, tall, blue box is sitting next to the door.

"Is this your so-called time machine?" Teldryn mocked, holding in his laughter. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the box's doors open and reveal an entire room filled with alien architecture and a machine in the centre. Teldryn and Nisfar's jaws drop in awe as they look around the outside of the box. "Well, what do you think? I want to hear those five words." The Doctor said. "It-it's bigger on the inside!" Teldryn and Nisfar yelled simultaneously excitedly.

"Well, I must be going. I hope to see you again." The Doctor said as he steps inside his time machine and closes the doors. A whirring sound emits from the box as it fades away. "I-I don't even know what to say." said Teldryn. "I think we need a rest." said Nisfar as he opens the front door. They enter to find three masked thieves looting the house.

The thieves stare at the two for a moment before dashing to the windows, but are blocked by blast doors slamming them shut. Turrets emerge from the ceiling as the two Dunmer step outside and hear popping from inside. They step back inside and find the thieves covered in tranquiliser darts. "I'll call an ambulance." Teldryn said as he took out his iPear from his pocket.

"I'm just going to sleep on your living room chair. Oh, and we need to get rid of this trapdoor. I don't like the feeling that a network of tunnels are under this house." said Nisfar as he opens the guest room door. An ambulance and several police cars arrive as paramedics take the thieves on stretchers. "Where is the Thane?" asked a police officer. "He's delving into ruins again. You know the usual stuff." said Teldryn. Meanwhile in a Telvanni Tower near a Morrowind coast, Brhuce enters the stronghold's living room on the top floor.

"Honey, I'm home! Oh wait, I'm not married." Brhuce joked as he enters. He lies down on a sofa in front of a giant flat screen television and takes off his hat and helmet, revealing a bearded Dunmer with tattoos on his face, and black combed-back hair. "Nisfar Adlathil." Brhuce read on his hat. "Hello again, Century Brhuce." said a figure with Llavados' voice from a dark corner next to the door. "Oh, so that's where you went. What do you want now?" Brhuce asked as he put on his helmet.

"I just wanted to give you another Elder Scroll, there's a surprise inside." Llavados said as he threw an Elder Scroll to Brhuce. He opens the scroll to find pictogram of a clock striking twelve o' clock and Sheogorath's signature and drawing of him with double thumbs up in the bottom right corner. "You gave me this just to pi… and he's gone." Brhuce said angrily as he sat upright. Later that night, Drake and Z return home with a sack of parts. He enters his home and leaves his sack in the garage, then goes upstairs and throws himself on his bed.

He slowly closes his eyes, but is gagged by a tall dark figure then his head covered in a burlap sack. The figure carries Drake on their shoulder and jumps out a broken window.

To be continued in "Vokman's Wrath"…


End file.
